


The Chamber Of Helga Hufflepuff

by isntthisjustwonderful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Room of Requirement, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntthisjustwonderful/pseuds/isntthisjustwonderful
Summary: Salazar Slytherin was not the only founder to leave behind a secret chamber in death.
Kudos: 4





	The Chamber Of Helga Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, though I promise I'm working on more. If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, all ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated, as I'm definately going to need some inspiration.

When Hogwarts was first created, it was meant to be a school of magic and learning, where all students were treated equally, where they all had the same rights to magic as the others.  
However, that changed over time. The Founders each favored their own traits and personalities in the students in which they were to teach. Thus, the four houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were created.  
Slytherin students, like the man himself, had great spades of cunning and ambition. They rose though the rankings quickly in their bid for power. The students of Slytherin were cunning and sly, using any means necessary to achieve their ends.  
Gryffindor students tended to be bolder and more headstrong, as fearless as a lion. They were brave and courageous, running headfirst into danger without a second thought. Confident and proud, they stood bold as brass, never backing down from a fight.  
Ravenclaws were the thinkers, thirsting for knowledge. They were the strategists, their intelligence and wit leading them to find every possibility, every reaction and consequence that had even the slightest chance of occurring.  
Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, were different.  
Helga never favored any one specific trait, but took in all kinds of students, the poor and the rich, pure-blooded or muggle born. She didn’t discriminate among them, simply accepted and taught them all.  
After that fateful day when Slytherin fought with Gryffindor, before leaving the school behind, Helga made an important decision. The other three Founders had known Salazar had left a hidden chamber somewhere in the school, but despite numerous attempts to find it, the chamber remained hidden.  
Hufflepuff herself decided to build a chamber in the school, this one not built to purge muggle born from the school, but to help all students, no matter their house affiliation or blood status. Helga built it so that all you needed to do was to think of what you needed most, and it would appear before you.  
Many students used it over the years, whether actively seeking it, or just stumbling across it on accident. As more time passed, the chamber received less and less use, as the new students were unaware of its existence. The house elves used it often, as did many of the students, albeit unknowingly.  
Most students overlooked it's existence, but some looked harder, and discovered the secret chamber for what it really was.  
The chamber has had many names over the years, such as the ‘All Knowing Room’ and ‘The Place of Lost Things’, or to the house elves, ‘The Come and Go Room’.  
Today, Helga Hufflepuff’s secret chamber, that has helped countless students in the thousand years that it has been standing, is most widely known as the Room of Requirement.  
And now here I ask you, if you were ever to find the Room, what would it be that you require?


End file.
